Scavenger of Lines
by S. Lawliet
Summary: In the many different realms of the human imagination, there is only one shared rule. Never anger a god. So what will happen when ten groups of people do exactly that? The stakes are high and only one team will win... Challenge set by Sorakage-sama.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Realm of the Gods.  
_Never annoy Kami-sama (You might just get killed)_**

_Far away from wherever you are now, and then give or take a few thousand miles, Kami-sama slammed his head down onto a proverbial desk, while the powers of his realm swirled around him and destroyed everything within a twelve mile radius. _

_It came as no surprise to his servants. _

_Ever since the humans had invented the TV and gained the power to create realms themselves Kami-sama's head had been overwhelmed with the many different opinions concerning the stuff in the depths of every mortal's mind. And frankly hearing about how Satelight and Peach-Pit should just throw Shugo Chara Party into the trashcan where it belongs, having to deal with the ever annoying presence of the evil overlords known as 4Kids, AND hearing fangirls squabble over the latest hot bishie or (heaven forbid) an actual 3D, flesh and blood human male, was fated to turn someone insane._

_Kami-sama was no exception._

_Though thinking about it, the fact he was male probably did have a factor. Most guys have short fuses when they are trying to focus on doing paperwork and they suddenly get pelted with images of (insert random anime guy here) naked. And what made it worse was the fact that it wasn't his fault, but nobody believed him! Or they knew the real reason and just wanted to make fun of him!_

_Panting heavily, Kami-sama stood up and leant against a pillar which appeared out of nowhere, ready in earnest to serve his master. No doubt later it would go off and boast to all the other inanimate objects about how he had been of service to their ruler. That was the one and only problem when you summoned objects and then left them to their own devices for a hundred years or so. They tended to get rather chatty and arrogant, and it was just too bad that Kami-sama had since forgotten how to disenchant them. Which was a breath of fresh air for the usually still and mute objects from the human realm. At the very least they could discuss gossip without the fear of being attacked by an angry Kami on a bad hair day (and he had lots of those)._

_Nodding gratefully to the pillar he conjured up his throne and sat down, his head in his hands. If only he could find a way to make the nightmares stop, or find a way to extract revenge on the worst offenders in the many different types of media. After all, every time a human thought of something, it automatically turned into a realm which he had control over. So even if he couldn't stop the images from coming, he could take his revenge out on the characters populating the anime realms or better yet, he could kidnap a few actors or popstars from the human realm itself, and set them some challenges that would most likely kill them!_

_Chuckling slightly, his bad mood instantly quelled, he waved his arm and a chess board appeared. He made no effort to hide his gleeful expression from the increasingly freaked out furniture in the room, which included a carpet, a miniature version of the littlest elf, and a half broken clock that looked suspiciously like the one from Beauty and the Beast, however there was no way to prove it at that current moment in time. Almost feverishly he moved and rearranged the pieces like some kind of deadly dance, choreographing time and space to his design._

_Even the fireplace shivered when it heard the insane cackling echoing throughout the God's chambers and beyond. Sometimes, it decided instantly, it was just better not to ask._

_Within moments, ten groups of very different people found themselves in the realm of the Gods_.

**(Okay, this is a story set up in response to Sorakage-sama's Great Scavenger hunt challenge, and I hope I can see it through to the end. It is certainly a lot more epic than anything else I've written. The ten groups of people will be revealed next chapter, and they will include some of my favorite animes, tv shows, movies and bands XD.)**

**(Do not read this story if you have a problem with the content in it. While there will be no slash, as stated in the rules, I don't really want to have a ten post argument with another user about which anime is better, or you should have included this anime/movie/book/band/TV show ecetra, ecetra. I'm writing stuff that I'm familiar with, and I can't exactly write something that I haven't watched or read, ne?)**

(And in case you're wondering about the story placement... Well, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter are the main two fandoms in it, and I know the area has a large viewing. However if anyone feels strongly about the placement I'll move it. Where to I honestly don't know...)


	2. DID and Tokio Hotel

**Chapter One - DID and Tokio Hotel  
_Never ask a band member for directions._**

Muffled swearing echoed throughout the darkened chamber, mainly coming from three boys with the craziest hairstyles anyone could ever hope to see. How they were feeling was instantly summed up in one short, crude sentence.

"What the FUCK was that?"

"I believe we were summoned somewhere, Tomb-Keeper." A muffled voice replied from somewhere underneath the boy complaining, "And before you say anything, _oh-mighty Pharaoh_, it wasn't me that did it."

"I wasn't going to say that. However, whoever summoned us here quite easily has more power than I do." The Pharaoh said, looking around in poorly concealed worry. "This isn't the Shadow Realm, or anywhere I've ever been in my entire life. Though, given my lack of memory, that isn't saying much…" He scowled at no-one in particular.

"In other words, that's your way of saying we're all royally screwed."

"...I wasn't going to say that either, Tomb-Keeper."

* * *

Meanwhile, further away, four teenaged boys looked around in amazement even though there wasn't much to see. One of them started to curse in German - rather loudly. For not the first time they were glad most people couldn't understand them, as the words were pretty shocking to say the least.

"Please tell me I just had too much to drink last night... Bill, tell me this is a figment of my imagination!"

The guy named Bill rolled his eyes, "Tom, if you've had too much to drink, why would _we_ be in your dreams?"

"I had _way_ too much to drink?" Tom shrugged.

The two other guys snickered, and Bill rolled his eyes again. "Well, whatever you drunk, we obviously had it as well." He paused. As they had no idea where they actually were, as the frontman he felt it was his duty to take charge. "Why don't we see if there's anyone else here? We could ask them what's going on."

"You mean like those guys over there?" Tom pointed at the three teens arguing and clutching pieces of gold jewellery. Bill sweat dropped anime style.

"Okay, maybe not those guys."

* * *

A little way away from them even, three grown-ups, two men and one woman, opened their eyes and looked around in wonder. One of them pulled out something that looked suspiciously like... A screwdriver?

"Umm... Doctor, where are we?"

The screwdriver flashed blue for a few seconds, made an odd buzzing sound, and the person named 'Doctor' shook his head. "Nowhere I've been before. I know, why don't we go and ask them?"

The other man and woman looked at each other incredulously and followed after the Doctor as he ran towards Bill, Tom, and the other two guys with them. They had a gut feeling that everything was going to go wrong, which was a feeling that the Doctor often ignored in face of the unknown.

Well, they thought in unison, at least this ought to be interesting...

* * *

Bill and Tom jumped when they saw the people running towards them. It wasn't that they looked odd, far from it - in fact Bill himself was probably more odd than these people could ever hope to be. However, there was just something about the guy that was leading them. It almost felt like he was _something_ else.

Unintentionally, despite his resolution to act like a leader; Bill found himself shrinking behind his older brother. Which was quite an impressive feat considering his height, hair, and high-heeled boots.

"Hi there!" The lead guy said cheerfully. "I'm the Doctor. This is Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. You are?"

When no answer was forthcoming from Bill Tom stepped forward, shooting a glance a his younger twin. " My name is Tom Kaulitz, " he said slowly in accented English. "This is my twin brother Bill, the guy with short hair is Gustav Schafer, and the other guy is Georg Listing."

"Nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you? My friends and I are lost."

Bill shook his head, getting the general gist of the conversation. "We don't know."

The Doctor's face fell. "I presume you were summoned here too then. Are you anyone important?"

"We're a band named Tokio Hotel, and we're quite... Quite well known in Germany. Are you anyone important, _Doctor_?" Georg asked, slightly offended at the implied insult to him and his friends.

"What about those guys over there?" The Doctor asked. "They don't look German."

"We don't know about them either!" Bill said, slightly annoyed now. "In case you hadn't heard, they're speaking in Japanese and some other language. We can't..." He struggled for a moment. "We cannot... We cannot speak English that well, which you are speaking to us... now, _richtig_? So what makes you think we can speak to those people? They don't seem that nice anyway!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You finished?"

Bill flushed, and Tom clapped him on the back, all the while muttering about how his work had finally been done. It wasn't everyday that you saw the usually easy-going Bill blow up at a total stranger. Georg and Gustav tried to hide their grins, but failed miserably.

"Right, so this is what we're going to do. As the adults here -" Tom and Georg twitched "-Martha, Jack, and I will go and talk to those youths over there. You will follow, and then we will run for cover if they're a threat."

"You should consider yourselves lucky," Jack smiled broadly. "We usually don't get a plan. By the way Doctor, _is_ there any cover around here?"

"Ah. Well, that could be a problem..."

"Just great," Martha sighed. It was the first time she'd spoken.

* * *

The Tomb-Robber never liked being caught off guard. He also didn't like being stuck anywhere with his royal shortness the Pharaoh and quite possibly the most annoying Tomb-Keeper in existence, and what made everything worse was the fact that he didn't have a clue as to where they actually were. So when seven strangers cleared their throats behind him and attempted to speak to them, you really cannot blame him for pulling out a knife and narrowly avoiding cutting off the lead person's head. His temper was a nasty thing.

"Who are you, what do want, and why the hell did you trap me here with these servants of Ra?"

The Doctor felt the first prickle of unease shiver down his back. While he did pride himself on being quite knowlegable about Earth, its history, culture, and the next week's lottery numbers, he had never once heard of Tokio Hotel, and yet here they were standing behind him, all of them apart from Bill listening to the Japanese in confusion. He had also never heard of a human boy (if this person in front of him could be described as such) with red eyes, and even though he could have dismissed it as paranoia, everything he'd done and everything he'd been through screamed that this boy was possessed. Swallowing down a warning to the people with him, he began to speak in Japanese.

"My name is the Doctor. My companions are Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Bill and Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing and Gustav Schafer. We did not trap you here, because we are in the same boat. So could you please put your knife down?"

"Like hell."

"Bakura!"

"What is it now, my Pharaoh?" He asked mockingly.

"These people aren't lying! Let him go!"

"I'm not the Pharaoh's fan, Bakura, but I think we should let them go." The last boy said, one tanned hand running through his blonde hair. "Let your pretty hikari take over... You're giving out a bad impression, after all."

"Marik..." The Tomb-Robber, now identified as Bakura growled.

"What?" He said innocently. "Ryou can speak English... And you should be able to as well. So why are we speaking in a language that only that Doctor person, and Spiky over there can understand? More dramatic?"

"Che." Bakura muttered. "Fine. Have it your way."

To the surprise and shock of everyone present, the white-haired boy in front of them _changed_. Gone were the red eyes and fierce expression. Instead where there had been hatred there was now confusion. Where there had been darkness, there was now light. Chocolate-brown eyes full of tears stared out from a face that was now innocent beyond belief, and the Doctor frowned.

_So I was right then. _

Shaking off any previous impressions he'd had about the white-haired youth, the Doctor smiled. "And your name is?" He asked in English, for the majority's benefit.

"Ryou Bakura..." The boy mumbled. "But most people call me Bakura... What did _he_ do this time?" He added as an afterthought, quickly withdrawing the dagger from the Doctor's neck.

"Nothing much." The Doctor said lightly. "Threatened us, tried to cut off my head and then had an arguement afterwards, but aside from that... Quite a pleasant guy actually."

Martha and Jack looked at him incredulously, Tom, Georg and Gustav snorted, Bill tried hard not to laugh, and Ryou's hands flew to his mouth, his cheeks turning red in shame.

"I'm so sorry!" He babbled, bowing over and over again. "It's a form of DID... Dissociative Identity Disorder... Can't control him... Really sorry..."

The Doctor nodded, accepting the lie for now. However, he did not miss the way the 'Pharaoh's' eyes narrowed, and the lilac gaze of Marik seemed to be watching his every movement. They knew that he knew, and they would not rest until they discovered every last one of his secrets as well.

* * *

**Phew! How long has it been? And I've still only introduced three groups of people... *Stares mournfully at her list of things to include***

**Okay... If you don't like Tokio Hotel, don't read... If you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh!, don't read... If you don't like Doctor Who, don't read... Hell, if you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh!, why are you even here?**

**And as to the reason why Bill speaks Japanese, TH did a song in that language, so I'm just saying that he does for the sake of it, and as to why they haven't heard of Doctor Who... Umm... They just haven't? XD**

And before I forget, Bill and Tom are 19 in this fic. Georg is 22, and Gustav is 21. So basically, this fic takes place in 2009 (Earth Time)

**This isn't Beta-ed, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Too much writing in German has frazzled my brain.**

**I don't own anything in this fanfic (and I never will, apart from a few TH CDs that took forever and a day to arrive from Germany, and perhaps my Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I love playing Duel Monsters)**

**All credit for the challenge idea goes to Sorakage-sama.**


End file.
